Love of the different worlds
by Selenalove4
Summary: When he couldn't find his way home, Sonic has become a ruler of the legendary kingdom. During his stay in the Camelot he found himself in relationship with one of the Knights of the Round Table, with one who looks just like him…
1. Sonic's puzzle

Lancelot leisurely walked through the corridors of the castle, thinking about events that happened not so long, as well as their first meeting. Even then, watching Sonic from his hiding place, he considered it his duty to decapitate the blue hedgehog. However, he hadn't just lost a battle then, but knew that Sonic surpasses him, Knight of the Round Table, in the mastership of a sword. Or maybe it was the fact that his sword is magical? Anyway, since their fight, Lancelot has shown respect for Sonic, and when he discovered that Sonic is the true king, knight has faithfully served him.

Of course, Sonic wasn't the one to agree to be a ruler because he is not from this world. But when Merlina couldn't help him get back to his world he had no other choice.

Lost in thought, Lancelot didn't notice that he went up to the most important doors in the castle. Going into the throne room, he was surprised to find that nobody was there.  
"It's strange, usually he is here, - thought Lancelot. – Well, perhaps he is training or running, as usual."  
But, searching through almost the entire castle, Lancelot still couldn't find Sonic.  
"It's just not like him. I usually don't even have to look for him, because he already would have been right here. Something must have happened", - a knight worried.  
He suddenly remembered that he hadn't checked new king's bedroom. Rushing there, he cautiously opened the door, so as to not wake Sonic if he is sleeping. But he wasn't even here.  
- My Lord? - asked Lancelot. - Are you here?  
Only silence served as his response. Lancelot sighed and was about to leave, when suddenly his attention was drawn to the book lying under the heavy curtains. The book surely wasn't at its place.  
Wondering, the hedgehog came over and took out this book. It has been quite heavy. In the book, he found the bookmark. Opening the book at this point, Lancelot saw the tab saying "700-th page, the third line from the bottom." The book has been opened exactly on this page. The third line from the bottom: "Water procedures are very useful. They strengthen the body and invigorate the spirit, as well as..."  
Grinning, Lancelot closed the book.  
"This hedgehog doesn't cease to surprise me. This time, he managed to come up with a puzzle. But now I know where to find him. "  
With these thoughts Lancelot raced to the lake.


	2. Longing for home

Sonic was at the lake with a totally inappropriate mood for him. He sat here, hugged his knees, and looked sadly at the quiet ripple of water. Suddenly a gust of the wind raced by him, and Lancelot appeared at the just empty space. He immediately bowed to Sonic while kneeling on the one knee.  
- My Lord, you really amazed me again this time. However, I was able to solve your puzzle and came here immediately.  
Sonic laughed.  
- Lance, how many times have I said, just call me Sonic. And don't pay me such honors.  
'Lance' became confused and sat down next to Sonic.  
- What's wrong? - he asked, much quieter.  
Sonic looked back at the water.  
- I feel extremely sad today, - he admitted.  
- How can this be, you are always so cheerful and optimistic. This doesn't seem fit for you! - exclaimed Lancelot with surprise.  
- I know. It's just... I miss my home.  
Lancelot hugged Sonic by his shoulders.  
- I understand, but we weren't able to find a way to get you back home...  
- No, you don't understand! – Sonic jumped. – You have always lived in this world, but I don't belong here! I want to go home, I miss my friends, they don't even know where I am now! Maybe something happened to them, but I just sit here and don't know that, and I can do nothing to help them!  
Black hedgehog looked at the blue one with surprise. He had never seen him so angry. He turned his attention to the water, as Sonic did back then.  
- So, - he whispered, - our relationship mean nothing for you?  
Sonic's face changed in a split second and acquired a slight fright. He quickly leaned next to the knight and embraced him.  
- What do you mean, I've never said that - Sonic whispered back. - You know that I love you.  
- You want to go back to your own world so much, so it is a little hard to believe in your words, - quietly said Lancelot.  
Without saying a word, Sonic kissed him.  
- I love you, - repeated firmly blue hedgehog. – And don't even doubt about it.  
Lancelot smiled faintly.  
- I love you too, my lord.  
Sonic flicked him on the nose.  
- Hey! What's that for? – Lancelot rubbed his nose resentfully.  
- Because you had called me like that again – Sonic laughed.  
They laughed together for a while, until Lancelot hadn't noticed that the sun was already setting.  
- It's already late, - he noticed. - Maybe we should go back to the castle. Others must be waiting for us already.  
Sonic waved his hand at the Lancelot.  
- Go back without me, I want to stay here for a little while. And you can tell the others not to worry about me.  
- Are you sure? - knight raised an eyebrow at him.  
- Yes.  
- Okay then, I'll do what you have just said.

Bowing again, Lancelot left. Sonic sighed.  
"I really got into trouble," - he thought.


End file.
